


The Gene

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Werewolf Emma Swan, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Ruby has always seen parts of herself in Emma. One random day a few months after the curse breaks, she learns that her daughter is more like her than she ever thought.
Relationships: Prince Charming | David Nolan/Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Red Riding Hood | Ruby & Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	The Gene

**Author's Note:**

> I have always headcanoned in my Red Snowing verses that Ruby and Emma share DNA, somehow. I've never gone into what would happen if Emma shared the werewolf gene, but here we go.

There was never any doubt that Emma was Snow and David’s daughter. She had her mother’s green eyes, along with her chin. She inherited Snow’s thick curls, but they were a similar shade of David’s. And everyone who saw it knew that Emma had her father’s smile. Her personality was all David and yet when she was upset, she got scarily quiet, just like Snow. Yes, there was no doubt that Snow and David were Emma Swan’s parents.

Yet, there were times when Ruby wondered if she was seeing herself in Emma too. She snarked heavy, she loved rock music and her love of red meat was definitely something they had in common. The two wore similar outfits and had an immense appreciation for plaid.

It was all just a coincidence, Ruby kept telling herself that. Snow had been the one to give birth to her and David had contributed the seed. Ruby had no part of that equation, she couldn’t have.

And then Emma turned for the first time.

Ruby was working yet another shift at Granny’s, when Snow burst through the door. The former set down her coffee pot and headed over to her wife. Snow’s green eyes were wild, her breath hitching as she gripped the coat rack. Snow White didn’t run, not unless she had to. Something serious had to be going on.

“What’s wrong?”

“Emma…she…David found her in the woods.”

“She goes for walks in the woods all the time…”

“But she wasn’t Emma,” Snow cut in. “She was…well…” She tilted her head, her voice dropping. “She was a wolf.”

Ruby paused, her face twisting. “That’s not…I mean…how?”

“David didn’t know it was her at first, he thought it was you. But then she started crying and whimpering and something seemed off. Finally, she changed again…and she was Emma.”

Ruby’s mind swirled. Emma couldn’t be a wolf. There was just no way. She had long accepted that she was the only person in her family that turned. It wasn’t even a full moon, how could Emma turn? There were so many questions, but none of them were going to be answered by just standing there.

“Granny!” She called. “Family emergency, I gotta go.” Ruby knew she should probably tell her grandmother, but they couldn’t shut down the diner.

Snow and Ruby raced to the loft, the door slamming behind them once they made it up the stairs. Emma was curled up on the couch, a heavy plaid throw blanket wrapped around her. A yellow mug sat on the table, steam rising from the whipped cream that was decorated on top. David sat beside their daughter, stroking her curls. Ruby quickly walked over and knelt in front of her, placing a hand on her face.

“Sweetheart, are you okay?” She whispered.

Emma shrugged, her voice coming out small. “I can’t remember anything. One moment, I was just taking a walk and the next, I’m coming to on the ground.”

“I blacked out in the beginning too, it’s common.”

David spoke up, his hands not leaving Emma’s hair. “I called Regina. Hopefully she can explain some of this.”

“I’ve just never heard of anything like this happening,” Ruby murmured, taking in Emma’s scared face. “Neither of you have the wolf gene.”

A voice came from the doorway. “No, but you do.” Four heads snapped over and found Regina standing there. She approached the group, her arms folded over her chest. “I’m surprised you idiots didn’t string it together sooner.”

“Really, Regina,” Emma grumbled. “Now is not the time, I’m not up for arguing.”

“I’m not trying to argue. Ruby, I’m assuming you were there when Emma was conceived?”

Emma’s cheeks turned pink. “I don’t need to hear about that!”

Ruby sighed, shaking her head. “I was, yes.”

“And did you…take part?”

“Seriously,” Emma’s voice was getting louder. “It was bad enough walking in on them once!”

Snow placed a hand on her daughter’s back. “Yes, Ruby participated. It’s not uncommon, we’re all together.”

“Then it makes sense,” Regina said. “Ruby is Emma’s biological mother as well.”

Ruby’s forehead creased in confusion. She could see it was written on her spouses’ and Emma’s face as well. This wasn’t possible. Ruby knew how babies were made, she got the talk when she was 11 years old and started her first cycle. Granny was nothing if not thorough. It took one man and one woman to make a baby, nothing more.

“That makes no sense,” Snow said. “I carried her in my stomach.”

“You got pregnant, but true love creates some unique situations,” Regina explained. “You three are soulmates, destined to be together. And part of the reason why was to create the savior.” She looked at each part of the throuple in turn. “All three of you.”

Ruby still felt confused. “So…Emma is my biological child.”

“She is. And because of that, she inherited the wolf gene.”

“But wouldn’t I have known this before?” Emma asked. “I mean, I’m 28 years old.”

“Magic does not exist outside of Storybrooke. And before the curse broke, none was here either. I don’t know why it took a few full moons for you to turn, perhaps it was your body regulating your newfound magic and the gene inside of you.”

There was silence again. Ruby looked at Emma, taking her in like she had a million times before. She had loved Emma from the moment she knew she was coming and during the brief time she got to hold her at birth, she knew that she was her little pup. Nothing would ever change that, she didn’t need for them to be biologically related for her to be her mother.

And yet, they were.

“Congratulations,” Regina said, patting Ruby’s shoulder. “It’s a girl.”

David smiled. “Our true love created something amazing.”

“It certainly did,” Snow whispered, a look of awe on her face.

Ruby was silent as Regina said her goodbyes to the family. David and Snow softly chattered, but Emma and Ruby kept their eyes locked on each other.

“I can’t believe it,” Ruby whispered. “I always called you my little pup, but I never thought…”

“That I was actually a wolf?” Emma quipped. “Yeah, me either.”

Ruby grasped her hand, tears sparkling in her eyes. “I’m sorry you had to go through that first time alone. I remember how scared I was when I found out. I always swore if I had a kid with the wolf gene, I’d help them through it.”

“You still can,” David told her. “You’re right here and it’s not like you’re going anywhere.”

“No,” Ruby said, a small smile breaking on her face despite the tears. She could see the corners of Emma’s mouth pulling up as well. “I’m not.”

They waited a few days, to let Emma’s body get over the shock. Eventually, the four of them entered the woods. Ruby gave Emma a reassuring smile.

  
“Just focus on your inner wolf and it’ll come out.”

Emma stood there, her eyes shut. After a few minutes, her body slowly began to morph and she leapt forward. By the time she hit the ground, she was in wolf form. Tears trickled down Ruby’s face upon seeing her. She did look just like her in wolf form. From the beautiful, fluffy gray fur, to her piercing yellow eyes. Emma struggled to find her footing, but eventually balanced herself out.

Ruby took a few steps back, before morphing herself. She approached Emma, carefully nuzzling her face. Their eyes connected and Ruby felt the same pull she did the first time she held Emma.

A mother’s love.

Tapping Emma with her nose, she tilted her head. Emma growled in agreement and the two headed off into the woods together, ready to start their first lesson. With Snow and David watching in the distance, the two wolves headed out to explore.


End file.
